Solo quedan 9 meses
by Crispy Silverquill
Summary: La cuenta atrás comienza. Solo quedan 9 meses para que el gremio reciba a dos nuevos miembros, y Gajeel y Levy tengan a sus gemelos.
1. Primer Mes

**Pues aquí estoy, mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail... Uff, que sea lo que Dios quiera. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y, aunque para este capítulo no encontré ninguna, lo disfrutéis con una buena canción de fondo para crear ambiente.**

 **Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí lo tenéis.**

 **~Quiero dedicarle este fanfic a BianWW por todo el apoyo que me ha dado y por darnos historias tan maravillosas. Gracias. ~**

 **Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima y la portada de Rusky Boz.**

~Primer mes~

•

•

•

Gajeel observaba el cartel sin prestarle ninguna atención. Tenían que hacer algún trabajo dentro de poco, porque, aunque les quedaba dinero de sobra, debían asegurarse de que no les faltase.

Por eso, esa mañana había ido a buscar un trabajo, pero no dejaba de pensar en Levy. Esa mañana, como otras desde hacía unos días, se había quejado de que no se encontraba bien y prefería quedarse en casa leyendo algún libro. Además, el día anterior, mientras fregaba los platos y él recogía la mesa, se quedó quieta durante un rato, apoyando la mano en la frente y diciendo que estaba un poco mareada.

-Tranquilo Gajeel, seguro que solo tiene un resfriado a algo así. Recuerda que hace unos días Jet y Droy estuvieron igual. -le animaba Lily, quitándole peso al asunto para alegrar a su compañero.

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que no era eso. Odiaba la idea de no saber que le pasaba a su enana. Quería ayudarla pero todos le decían lo mis...

-¿Otra vez se siente mal Levy?- Miró a su derecha y vio a la coneja, observandole con preocupación.

-Si. -Sabía que era la mejor amiga de Levy, pero no estaba de humor como para ser amable.

-¿Le podrías devolver este libro? Me lo dejó hace unos días y ya lo acabé. -dijo mostrándole un libro de color rojo bastante grande para cualquiera, menos para su hada y la rubia.

-¿No puedes ir tú a dárselo? -Se dió cuenta un poco tarde de que había sido bastante grosero. ¿Qué podía hacer? los nervios lo estaban devorando por dentro.

Aun así ,la rubia no protestó, simplemente sonrío y respondió.

-Creo que necesitas ir a verla. Llevas mirando el tablero más de 15 minutos, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que Natsu se está riendo de ti.-Lucy señaló a la mesa donde estaban sentado Happy Natsu.

Gajeel se sorprendió y por fin, escuchó las bromas del dragon slayer de fuego.

-¡Eh cabeza tuerca! ¡qué estás buscando el trabajo perfecto para ti como Nab!

-¡Oye de mi no te rías! -protestó Nab desde la otra punta del tablero.

-Llevas casi 11 años sin pillar una misión, ¡deja de decir esas gilipolleces y haz una cualquiera!

-Tú no tienes ni idea, esa misión debe ser única para mi

-¿¡QUÉ ÚNICA NI QUE NARICES?!, LLEVAS AHÍ PLANTADO SIGLOS, ¿ACASO NO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE?

-TE VAS A ENTERAR, VOY A DARTE YO FUERTE

Y así, en una cadena de puñetazos, Nab golpeó a Natsu, Natsu devolvió el golpe,Nab chocó contra Gray, Gray pegó a Natsu, Elfman se unió gritando "¡Pelear es de hombres! "...Y así prácticamente todo el gremio acabó peleándose bajo la mirada de Lucy y Gajeel.

-Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres acabar ahí metido.

El dragon slayer de acero asintió y buscó con la mirada a Lily.

-¿Dónde está Lily?

-Pues... -la rubia señaló a la masa de golpes, patadas y puñetazos, donde el gato negro se había visto obligado a defenderse. -No te preocupes, cuando se tranquilicen le diré que volviste a casa.

Gajeel asintió a modo de agradecimiento y se dirigió a las puertas del gremio

-¡Saluda a Levy-chan de mi parte!-se despidió Lucy, diciendo adiós con el brazo.

••••••••••

Tan siquiera se dió cuenta de que prácticamente iba corriendo por la calle con el libro en la mano. Simplemente fue en dirección a la casa que compartía con Levy y Lily. Cuando la gente lo miraba, se separaban aterrados por su cara de pocos amigos. Estaba preocupado, pero también cabreado consigo mismo. Tanto lio de emociones le estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando abrió la puerta, busco a Levy en el salón, que era la primera habitación de la casa. No era muy grande, pero era acogedor. Había un sofa, un sillón donde se solía sentar Gajeel cuando no estaba al lado de Levy, un puff de esta, una mesa baja de madera en el centro, y algunas estanterías y armarios con libros y música de Gajeel.

-¡Hey camarón!-la llamó el moreno, buscándola por el resto de las habitaciones. -La coneja me dió esté libro para que te lo devol...

Y allí la encontró, arrodillado en frente del váter, vomitando como nunca antes había visto. Por acto reflejo, dejó caer el libro y fue a sujetar el pelo de la peli azul.

-Hey Lev... ¿Quieres que llame a Wendy?

Levy sabía que Gajeel solía ser una persona bastante borde, pero cuando se preocupaba por ella, se volvía una persona distinta, sacando partes de él que solo ella conocía. La principal manera de darse cuenta de cuando su pareja estaba preocupada, era cuando la llama por su nombre o Lev.

-No tranquilo... Estoy bi... -pero no pudo acabar la frase. Otra arcada llegó y la obligó a seguir echando el desayuno.

Su dragón seguía sujetándole el pelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra, había comenzado a acariciarle la espalda para tranquilizarla.

-En cuanto te encuentres mejor, iremos al médico, ¿de acuerdo?

Levy no le miro, simplemente asintió, observando la blanca porcelana (aunque ahora ya no era tan blanca)

-Ey camarón, no puedo estar matándome para hacerte algo rico de comer y que luego lo vomites. Ya es suficiente que me obligues a ponerme ese delantal.

Levy siguió con la cabeza inclinada, por si llegaba otra arcada, pero se rió ante aquel comentario. Él siempre la hacía reír hasta cuando peor se sentía.

La pareja se encontraba en la sala del doctor, esperando a que este hablase.

-Y bien, señorita...

-Mcgarden. Levy Mcgarden.

-Esta bien... y usted es...

-Gajeel Redfox, su pareja.

El hombre de mediana edad seguía apuntando todos los datos ante la atenta mirada de los jóvenes.

-Bien... Y ¿qué te ocurre cielo?

El moreno se habría puesto en modo "territorial ", sino fuese por la situación y que el hombre era un señor bajito y regordete, con unas gafas delante de unos ojos de topo y con algo de pelusa sobre la cabeza. No era precisamente un peligro para su relación, de echo, debía de admitir que ese hombre llegaba a... relajar el ambiente.

-Llevo varios días mareandome y con dolores

-Y hoy vomitó el desayuno

Levy miró a Gajeel de reojo, sin saber si pensar que lo decía enserio o que también era una pequeña pulla hacia ella.

-Aja, y ¿dónde te duele exactamente?

-Pues en general todo... pero sobre todo la barriga, los pechos... -la última palabra no le hizo mucha gracia pronunciarla, tanto porque su novio no había conseguido hacer desaparecer por completo su complejo como porque le daba cierta vergüenza.

El hombre, para asombre de los dos, les sonrío con una amplia sonrisa, mirando a ambos con unos ojos que debían estar abierto. Lo cierto es que no se podía apreciar correctamente.

-Acompañame a comprobar una cosa.-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y le tendía una mano a la muchacha.

Levy miró a Gajeel, el cual asintió y espero a que ambos regresaran.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que escuchó su nombre en la sala de al lado

-Señor Redfox , creo que querrá ver esto

¿"Querrá "? ¿Qué querría que viera? Su enana no se encontraba bien, así que tenía que ser algo malo... ¿Entonces por qué "querría" verlo?

Se levantó de su asiento y fue a la sala, donde encontró a su enana tumbada en una camilla, con la camiseta levantada y sonriendo. El doctor tenía una especie de mando que iba moviendo por encima de la barriga de su alzó una ceja, sin comprender lo que estaba fijarse en ellos dos, se percató de una pantalla donde había unas especies de manchas, las cuales, se movían. Gajeel no era un experto en ese tipo de cosas, lo único que conocía de medicina era lo que había experimentado por cuenta propia.

-¿Qué es eso?

Tanto el doctor como Levy se miraron y sonrieron con una mirada cómplice. Ahora si que Gajeel estaba perdido, pero no le duraría mucho...

-Pues, si mis ojos no me engañan yo diría que es un... digo dos criaturitas.

-¿Cri-criaturitas?

Su enana sonrío de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Era cálida y relajante, haciéndola ser más bella que nunca.

-Vamos a ser padres

El dragon slayer se quedó congelado en el sitio, mirando fijamente a la pantalla, observando a lo que serían sus futuros hijos. Levy comenzó a preocuparse y a alternar miradas entre él y el doctor. El hombre le sonrió y hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al , el moreno puso los pies en la tierra y miró a su pareja, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Gajeel est...

El nombrado la abrazo fuerte,enterando la cara en sus suaves mechones azules.

-Gracias... -Levy se sobresaltó al escucharle, ¿acaso acababa de decirle gracias? - Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de Magnolia

Levy no lo puedo evitar, y mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su dragón, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ella si se sentía afortunada de tenerle, la había hecho sentirse grande, valiente, sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo, y ahora le iba a dar a él lo que le había confesado que desearía tener con ella cuando casi perdió la vida en la batalla contra el ejército de familia.

Gajeel también lloraba de felicidad. Cierto que les había pillado por sorpresa, pero ya había pensado en hablar con Levy sobre ese tema. Eran felices, tenían una casa, el mejor gato del mundo... ya eran como una pequeña familia feliz, pero ahora, ahora por fin tendría unos mini enanos para completarla. Y lo mejor de todo, seriá padre antes que Salamander . Ante esta idea, el moreno soltó su típico "Gihi ", mientras el doctor los miraba con dulzura, disfrutando de la escena. Nunca se cansaría de darle la noticia de que serían padres a las jóvenes parejas.

 **¿Qué opináis? ¿Malo, muy malo...?**

 **Corto seguro porque no me atreví a hacerlo más largo, pero si veo que os gusta, obviamente intentaré hacerlos más extensos. También recomendaré canciones que, para mi gusta, deberías escuchar leyendo los siguientes caps.**

 **Me estoy anticipando a los echos. Mi plan es que si os gusta, subir un capítulo al menos(más o menos). Serían 9, con momentos del embarazo, y un posible epílogo, que este dependerá de si el fanfic gusta o no.**

 **Así que dejarme opiniones, consejos y demás.**

 **Pues eso, espero que hayáis disfrutado(que no tenga muchas faltas XD) y que nos podamos leer otro día.**

 **Chao y, cambio y corto.**


	2. Segundo Mes

**No os lo vais a creer, pero es la tercera vez que intento publicar el capítulo hoy. Y Dios, superman, Buda o el que mande ahí arriba... No me enfadéis que voy a por vosotros. Bueno, esperemos que no haya una CUARTA... Ejem, gracias.**

 **Hoy mis queridos enamorados, es San Valentín, un maravilloso día donde muchos disfrutamos de la compañía del chocolate. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que importa es que *redoble de tambores " ¡comienza la gajevy week "**

 **Aprovecho también para informaros que a partir de ahora (si el bachiller me lo permite) intenté subir cada capítulo el 14 de cada mes. Y, aclararos que los capítulos están ambientados en el final de cada mes. Que lo haría por semanas, demostrando mi conocimiento de cuarto de la ESO, pero me da pereza y es muy enrevesado para una historia.**

 **Al final del fanfic os pondré las canciones que me inspiraron para escribir el cap (por si queréis releerlo mientras escucháis alguna) y, una noticia suculenta (o al menos eso espero, porque si no, he quedado muy mal)**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Bian, por animarme cada día, y a levyroses, mi amante del francés.**

 **Sin más preámbulos y deseando no olvidarme de nada, comencemos .**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Segundo Mes**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Levy extendió el brazo para coger la taza de té que le ofrecía el exceed.

-Gracias Lily.

El gato volvió a la cocina a por una taza de café para el dragon slayer, ya que este opinaba que el té era agua caliente con sabor a césped.

La maga se quedó observando su reflejo en el líquido, pensado en los cambios que se estaban produciendo, y los que se iban a producir. Dentro de ella estaban creciendo los que serían sus hijos, y su cuerpo cambiaba con ellos. Cierto que las náuseas persistían, pero cada vez eran más llevaderas. Y, aunque el crecimiento de su barriga era casi imperceptible, sí notaba cambios, como sus pechos, que eran un poco más grandes (aunque no quisiese admitirlo en voz alta, eso le gustaba), y toda ella se sentía...distinta.

Además, el comportamiento de Gajeel parecía estar cambiando. Le prestaba más atención y se negaba a irse a un trabajo mientras ella estuviese embarazada. Lily, por su parte, también era más atento con ella, pero no llegaba a ser tan extremista como el mago.

Lo cierto es que hasta ahora, solamente sabían lo del embarazo Gajeel y Lily, lo cual era comprensible ya que vivían en la misma casa. Pero Levy quería que todos sus amigos lo supiesen. Vale, les había pillado por sorpresa, pero ya habían hablado de ello alguna que otra vez. Lucy, Jet, Droy... quería que sus mejores amigos lo viviesen junto a ella, compartir la felicidad que sentía...

-Eran muy pequeños-dijo Gajeel mientras afinaba su guitarra.

Levy alzó la vista y observó a su pareja. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en silencio, pero debió de ser bastante largo e incómodo para él.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, con las piernas sobre éste. Gajeel llevaba puesta la ropa de andar por casa; camiseta roja de manga corta y unos pantalones holgados de color crema. Levy, por su parte, llevaba la camisa del pijama del dragon slayer y unos pantalones cortos.

-Solo tenían poco más de un mes cuando los viste, ¿qué esperabas?- Levy se rio un poco para quitarle peso al asunto. Conocía bien al mago, y sabía que al no saber nada sobre embarazos, debía sentirse bastante frustrado.

-Pero se movían- respondió mientras seguía con la guitarra, sin mirarla.

-Eso es porque están vivos- fue justo entonces cuando Gajeel la miró, dejando la guitarra en el suelo y relajando los hombros. Esa frase debió de tranquilizarle bastante, pero él seguía con dudas y (sin querer admitirlo) bastantes preocupaciones.

-¿Seguro que deben ser tan pequeños?- de nuevo bajó la mirada, ahora observando los pies descalzos de ambos, que se juntaban en el centro del mueble.

-Tranquilo, es lo normal.- Levy colocó su pequeño pie sobre el del mago, esperando que el roce le relajase. No le gustaba verlo así. Cierto que a veces le gustaba ver la faceta tierna y sensible de su pareja, pero echaba de menos al Gajeel rudo que siempre se metía con ella.

Otro silencio cubrió la sala, siento interrumpido solamente por el sonido de la cafetera. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que el exceed llevaba un buen rato mirando como caía el café en la taza, maquinando algún plan en esa cabecita.

-¿Acaso no sospechaste que estabas embarazada?- esta vez si que se miraron a los ojos, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento.

Gajeel creía que su enana lo sabía todo. Era la más inteligente de Fairy Tail, así que suponía que en cuanto sospechase algo, haría el test y se lo contaría, vamos lo normal. Pero no fue así, aunque tampoco es que ellos fuesen personas normales.

-Como había ese virus de gripe no me preocupe precisamente por eso.- y era verdad, todos tenían los mismos síntomas que ella con esa gripe; mareos, palidez, náuseas, vómitos...

-Y... eso, ya sabes...- el peligro de las mujeres. Gajeel era un poco como un niño, no se sentía cómodo diciendo esa palabra, ni tampoco cuando a Levy se le alteraban las hormonas (esa enana enfadada en esos momentos del mes llegaba a dar miedo).

-Tengo un periodo algo irregular, así que pensé que solo se me retrasaba unos días, como siempre.- normalmente el período suele durar d días cada mes, pero a veces, a la maga de escritura sólida le venía cada dos meses, por eso no se lo había planteado en ningún momento. Además, tomaban precauciones, aunque al principio usaban el condón, acabaron probando otros métodos para sentirse más cerca el uno del otro. Pero como suele pasar, los métodos anticonceptivos no suelen ser 100% seguros.

-Dos enanos...-Gajeel miró la barriga de Levy.

-O enanas...-Lily le tendió la taza de café a su compañero, para luego, darse cuenta de su comentario y ver a la maga con la misma cara que le ponía a Gajeel cuando este se burlaba de su tamaño.-Digo niñas- un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, mientras esperaba la reacción de Levy. Ella dejó de mirarle indignada y se centró otra vez en su pareja.

-Aún habrá que esperar para eso. Ya es una suerte que gracias al avance en la lácrimas, podamos saber de seguro que son dos.

-Gihi

Lily y Levy se miraron entre ellos, sin comprender a que venía esa risa ahora. Levy iba a preguntarle, cuando el exceed se acercó volando hasta el mago.

-¿Qué pasa Gajeel?

-Soy el doble mejor que Salamander- dijo mientras ponía una especie de pose de victoria, para a continuación volver a reír y colocar su mano en la barbilla, luciendo la misma cara que el malo de la película cuando planea su venganza.

-Enserio te importa eso... -dijeron la maga y el gato con una gota de sudor en la frente. Definitivamente, era el mismo mago de siempre.

•

•

La pareja de quedó observando, con esa gotita de sudor, a los miembros del gremio gritar de alegría por la noticia.

Lucy corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga, mientras Jet y Droy quedaban en segundo plano, llorando de emoción.

Juvia también había saltado sobre Gajeel, felicitándolo mientras Gray, algo más discreto que su chica, le ponía la mano en el hombro, dándole la enhorabuena.

Erza estaba dando una especie de discurso épico, mientras lloraba y apretaba los puños :

-Levy, parece que fue el otro día cuando te acompañé a tu primer trabajo...

-Parece el discurso de un padre orgulloso -comentó Lisanna desde un taburete al lado de su hermana.

-O el de un funeral-añadió Happy con las manos sobre la boca, mientras se reía del discurso se Erza.

-¡¿Algún problema con mi forma de hablar?! -exclamó la peli escarlata, dándole al pobre gato tal patada, que lo estrello contra la pared que estaba en la otra punta del gremio.

Al exceed le salió el alma por la boca mientras pedía ayuda a su compañero:

-Natsu...

Pero este estaba mirando a la pareja, con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-El cara Hierro y Levy han hecho bebés...

-¿Qué manera de decirlo es esa? -dijo Elfman.

-Natsu, pareces un niños hablando -le riñó Charle desde una mesa.

-Charle no seas así, él debe de estar algo confundido.-comentó Wendy mientras se colocaba a la altura de la gata blanca.

-¿Y de cuánto tiempo estás Levy-chan? -preguntó la maga de espíritus celestiales, agarrando las manos de su amiga.

-Pues más o menos dos meses

-¡¿Tanto?! ¿Y no me dijiste nada? Levy eres cruel- Lucy se quedó en las sombras, agachada, sintiendo que su amiga no confiaba en ella.

-Hey Lu-chan, nosotros nos enteramos hace poco, te lo juro, si lo hubiese sabido antes te lo habría dicho. -intentó animar Levy a la maga, explicándole la situación.

-¿Pero cómo no te diste cuenta de ello antes? - Erza se acercó junto con Mira, Lisanna y Evergreen.

-Es...raro de explicar.

-Ara ara, ¿y si quedamos para tomar algo en la casa de Lucy y así nos lo cuentas todo?- propuso Mira con la misma serenidad de siempre.

-Buena idea, yo quiero saber-dijo Wendy ilusionada, acercándose al grupo de chicas que se estaba formando.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué en mi casa?- protestó Lucy.

-Porque es la más cómoda y es como un segundo gremio-explicó Erza, a la vez que el resto asentían conformes

-Oye...

Mientras tanto, Natsu seguía en las misma, con la mirada perdida. Gajeel se le acercó junto con Gray y dijo orgulloso :

-Hey Salamander, ¡te he superado por partida doble! No solo soy más fuerte que tú, también seré mejor padre

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando el dragon slayer de fuego volvió a la realidad. Un aura de fuerza le envolvió, chocando su frente con la del dragon slayer de hierro.

-¿Qué mierda sueltas por la boca cabeza tuerca? ¿Desde cuándo eres más fuerte que yo?

-Desde siempre mierdecilla

-Ey chicos no empecéis -Gray se acercó para separarlos... cosa que no acabó demasiado bien.

-¡Tú no te metas princesa de hielo! -gritó Natsu, asestándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al mago de hielo. Este salió despedido, chocando contra un mesa, rompiéndola por la mitad.

-¡Gray-sama!-exclamó Juvia preocupada, pero se tranquilizó al ver como su hombre se levantaba.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a darme semejante hostia?! ¡Te voy a partir la cara!

-¡A la cola hielitos!

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

-¡Luchar es de hombres!- rugió el varón de los Strauss, mientras saltaba a la batalla ilusionado, hasta que un enorme abanico le golpeó en toda la cabeza, deteniéndolo en seco.

-Elfman no-Evergreen no solo le había frenado, sino que ahora lo llevaba lejos de la pelea, tirándole de la oreja.

-¡E-e-ever!- protestó Elfman mientras era arrastrado por su mujer.

-Se guuustan- dijo Bickslow, acompañado por su coro de marionetas que repetían "se gustan, se gustan".

-Creo que a estas alturas llegas un poco tarde- y Fred tenía razón, a estas alturas, ya estaba más que formalizada aquella relación.

•

Mientras tanto, como era habitual, una nube de puñetazos persistía, llevándose con ella todo lo que encontrase, ya fuese una silla o algún miembro del gremio. Los tres hombres seguían asestándose un puñetazo tras otro bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas.

-Y ahí está el futuro padre- dijo Lucy con esa gotita de sudor que ya todos conocemos.

-Como los hijos sean así...- añadió Lissana algo preocupada por lo que se podría avecinar, pero su hermana mayor la interrumpió, terminando ella la frase.

-Las deudas de Fairy Tail aumentarán-Mira seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, no como cierta maga de pelo escarlata a la que ya le palpitaba la vena de la frente.

-Chicos... -comenzó a decir Erza

Gajeel miró hacia donde estaba Levy que, a pesar del aire tan común que se respiraba en Fairy Tail, parecía... triste. Mal momento para dejar de pensar en la batalla. Aprovechando el letargo del dragon slayer, Erza cogió las cabezas de Gray y Natsu, estrellándolas contra la de Gajeel. Los tres quedaron fuera de combate, aunque la maga no tardo en ponerlos firmes para echarles una buena reprimenda.

Levy los miraba sin prestarles atención. En aquel momento estaba pensando en todas esas inseguridades, arrepintiéndose de no haber leído nunca ningún libro sobre el embarazo. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo bien?

-¿Levy-chan? - Lucy sacó del trance a su mejor amiga, ignorando el hecho de que ella no había prestado atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo el grupo de chicas.

-¿Si Lu?- preguntó Levy, intentando aparentar lo más normal posible.

-¿Entonces en mi casa a las cinco?

-Vale

-Genial -la maga de espíritus celestiales agarró a su amiga por los hombros y la empujó hasta la entrada del gremio. -Será mejor que vayas a prepararte, nosotras ya nos ocupamos del resto.

-Pero Lu-chan, si aún es muy pro...

-Venga venga, que luego llegas tarde

Y así, Levy quedó fuera del gremio, cerrándose la puerta tras ella, con su pareja aún dentro. Ya que sus compañeras le habían obligado a irse, lo mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo, así que con una sonrisa, decidió ir a casa para prepararse y sorprender a Gajeel con algo rico para comer.

•

Entre tanto, Lucy se dirigió hacia las demás a contarles su plan. Aunque no lo parecía, sabía que su mejor amiga estaba pasando por una situación complicada, y debía prepararla y ayudarla en lo máximo posible. Bajo la atenta mirada de el resto de los hombres, las mujeres del gremio de juntaron para escuchar. Al finalizar, Lucy se separó un poco, observando a todas.

-¿Estáis listas?

-Hum-asintieron todas al unísono

-¡Pues vamos a ello!

•

•

-¿Entonces vas a ir a eso de la coneja?

Gajeel estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, viendo como Levy elegía la ropa que iba a llevar.

-Si, y deja de llamarla así -le ordenó la maga en un tono bastante serio.

El dragon slayer alzó una ceja, extrañado. ¿Desde cuando la enana se enfadaba por sus motes? Además, ni siquiera iba dirigido a ella.

Lo cierto es que Levy lucía algo alicaída, a pesar de que aquella mañana parecía estar perfectamente. Como ella había hecho con él, ahora era su turno de intentar animarla, así que lo primero era averiguar que le ocurría.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, estoy bien-respondió Levy en el mismo tono de antes .

-¿Segura?- Gajeel decidió ignorar el tono que estaba empleando con él y se acercó a ella, colocándose a su espalda.

-Si.

-Enana... -Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la maga, consiguiendo que esta se relajase y se percatase de lo desagradable que estaba siendo con él.

Levy se dio la vuelta, encontrándose de frente con aquellos ojos rojos que la paralizaban. Normalmente habría dicho todo lo que se le hubiese pasaba por la cabeza, todas sus dudas, pero con un gran esfuerzo, decidió no decir nada. Su pareja estaba tan insegura como ella, probablemente hasta más, así que no quería preocuparle más de la cuenta.

-Estoy bien, te lo prometo.- apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, esperando que se rindiese. Cuando notó que Gajeel caía en su engaño, acariciándole la cabeza, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones de pelo, supo que ese era el momento perfecto para cambiar de tema.-¿Tú que vas a hacer esta tarde?

-Supongo que iré al gremio, creo que me quieren dar una charla o algo-protestó Gajeel.

Levy rio por la cara de él, se notaba que no le gustaba nada la idea. Tras ponerse la ropa, cogió su bolso y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso rápido a su pareja.

-Procura no llegar muy tarde.

-Lo mismo te digo.

-Hasta luego-dijo la maga mientras cerraba la puerta.

Gajeel se quedó en el umbral, cruzado de brazos. Primero, Levy le había dejado solo en el gremio, y ahora tenía que ir porque querían hablar con él. Decidió prepararse él también, pero frenó en seco a ver a Lily salir de su habitación, vestido con la ropa que solía llevar a las misiones.

-¿Tú también te vas?

-Tengo que ir a un trabajo urgente. Son órdenes del maestro.

-Tss, maldito Laxus-refunfuñó el moreno. -¿Sabes cuando volverás?

-Supongo que no tardaré mucho, voy con Erza y Wendy.

-¿Eeh?¿Titania y Wendy también van?

-Así es -Lily abrió la puerta y guardó las llaves en el bolsillo -Cuida bien de Levy mientras no estoy.

-¡¿Qué esperas que haga?! ¡Claro que la voy a cuidar! -exclamo un Gajeel bastante irritado .

-Hasta luego, Gajeel

El exceed cerró la puerta y el dragon slayer volvió a quedarse ahí plantado, ahora completamente solo en la casa. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un piso algo pequeño, era bastante grande cuando uno estaba solo. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esa idea, y fue a la habitación a prepararse para su supuesta charla.

•

•

Juvia, Lissana, Mira y Evergreen la estaban esperando, sentada alrededor de la mesa. Lucy salió de la cocina con una bandeja de bebidas, y al darse cuenta de la llegada de su mejor amiga, la dejó rápidamente sobre la mesa para ayudarla con el abrigo.

Levy agradeció el gesto, aunque le resultó algo exagerado. Cierto que estaba embarazada, pero era perfectamente capaz de quitarse un simple abrigo.

Echando un segundo vistazo a las chicas, se percató de la ausencia de cierta dragon slayer y una maga de pelo escarlata.

-¿No están Erza y Wendy? -preguntó Levy mientras se sentaba con las demás, colocándose entre Lucy y Juvia.

-Creo que tenían que ir a hacer un trabajo importante- dijo Mira, mirando hacia en techo, como si quisiese recordar algo.

-¿Y Bisca y Cana?

-¿No crees que Gajeel necesita apoyo femenino? -esta vez fue Evergreen quien contestó. No tenía mucho trato con ella, pero con el paso de los años habían comenzado a quedar todas juntas con mayor frecuencia. Lo cierto es que era una persona agradable con la que te podías reír, especialmente si hablabas de Elfman, lo cual, la hacía sonrojarse y mostrarse insegura.

Levy se dió cuenta por fin. Eran Cana y Bisca quienes le iban a dar la charla a Gajeel. Ya se imaginaba a Gajeel de brazos cruzados, escuchándolas como quien recibe la bronca de un profesor o una madre. Se rió para sus adentros, sin embargo, si mostró una sonrisa que descolocó un tanto a sus amigas.

Toda su infancia y su vida estaba en Fairy Tail. No recordaba a sus padres, y lo cierto es que tampoco hablaba de nadie con su pasado con nadie, cosa que no ayudaba si su objetivo era recordarlo, pero como no lo era, prefería disfrutar de su presente, de la familia que tenía ahora. Grande, en cierto modo cálida, todos preocupándose por todos... Era lo que más le gustaba del gremio, a parte de la biblioteca.

-Entonces cuéntanos Levy-chan, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando os dijeron que estabas embarazada?- preguntó Lissana, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Pues...lo cierto es que me sentí...bien. No se como explicarlo. Lu-chan ya sabe que, cuando lo de Zeref, Gajeel me dijo lo que sentía y que quería tener algún día una familia conmigo... junto a mi... No se, fue como si una inmensa alegría me inundase, sabiendo que podría hacer realidad uno de sus deseos... es agradable, te sientes en paz...Además, ya lo habíamos habl- Todas las magas estaban llorando, emocionadas por lo que había dicho.

-¡Oh Levy-chan!- Lissana, Lucy y Juvia la abrazaron, aunque más bien la estrujaron, mientras seguían llorando.

-Juvia está feliz al ver todo lo que hace Levy-chan por Gajeel-kun.

-Eres tan tierna.

-Serás una buena madre .

-¿Quién iba a decir que Gajeel era así? No me lo había imaginado-comentó Ever.

-¿Sabéis si va a ser niño o niña?- dijo Mira, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Oye, que en solo dos meses no pueden saber eso-le riñó Ever .

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso Ever?- preguntó Juvia, soltando a Levy.

-Bueno... esto yo... me he informado- sonrojo, mirada al suelo, manos juntas, moviendo ligeramente los hombros... Elfman estaba de por medio seguro.

-¿Quieres tener un hijo con Nii-chan? -a Lissana se le iluminó la cara, no como a su hermana, que recordaba la imagen que se hizo mentalmente de aquel posible bebé en la Isla Tenrou.

-Hey, hey, nos estamos desviando del tema, aquí la protagonista es Levy

-Eso eso-dijo Mira, intentando borrar de su cabeza esa imagen.

-Ya hablamos luego- le susurró Lissana a Evergreen.

De nuevo, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. La maga de escritura sólida tomó un sorbo del té que le había servido su mejor amiga, esperando a que le preguntasen algo.

-Juvia quiere saber... -empezó a decir Juvia-si Levy va a querer tener más de un hijo con Gajeel-kun.

-Lo cierto es que... -no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Los del gremio ya sabían lo de su embarazo, pero no la cantidad de niños que se avecinaban. La maga la miraba curiosa. Todas las allí presentes sabían perfectamente que Juvia, con tal de seguir con Gray, tendría los hijos que este quisiese… aunque más bien era Juvia la que insistía en tener 3 hijos con el mago.(Por lo menos) Así que Levy tenía la corazonada de que la noticia le iba a agradar bastante. – más de un hijo si que vamos a tener…

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Lucy

-Pues que no es uno, más bien son dos

-¿GEMELOS? -gritaron las allí presentes al unísono .

Juvia, justo como había predicho Levy, estaba emocionadísima con la idea, cosa que la hizo ponerse en modo "LoveGraySama".

-Oooh, que afortunados sois Levy-chan. Ojalá Juvia tenga tantos hijos como vosotros, o más…- y fue justo ahí cuando la perdieron.

Mientras Juvia montaba en su cabeza la película de su futuro con el mago de hielo, el resto decidieron seguir con la conversación.

-¿No es un poco pronto para saberlo?-preguntó Lucy

-Bueno, hoy en día las lácrimas te permiten ver cuantos van a ser, aunque solo se ven unas manchas…

-Deberías ir pensado en nombres, ¿no crees?-dijo Ever.

-Bueno aún es muy pronto…

-Y el piso se os va a quedar pequeño. En cuanto nazcan seréis 5. Tal vez deberías pensar en comprar una casa -ahora fue Mirajane la que habló, consiguiendo poner cada vez más nerviosa a Levy.

-Para eso tendrán que ahorrar mucho dinero, una casa no se compra así como así .

-Y las cosas de los niños…

-Los primeros meses…

-¡EJEM!

Mira y Ever dejaron de hablar para mirar a Lucy, que les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Levy. Lo habían conseguido, habían metido la pata hasta el fondo. La pobre peliazul apretaba sus manos con fuerza, siendo poseída por todos esos problemas y las dudas que volvían a surgirle. ¿Y si no era capaz de ser una buena madre? ¿Y si no podían mantener a sus hijos? ¿Y si todo salía mal y pasa algo horrible ? ¿Y si… Una mano le acarició la espalda. Se giró y vio a Lisanna, que se había levantado para colocarse al lado de ella. Las dos magas causantes del problema tenían la mirada baja, arrepentidas de lo que habían logrado. Lucy le dijo sutilmente a la más joven de los Strauss que se apartara para abrazar a su mejor amiga .

-Hey, vamos Levy, no llores, todo saldrá bien

¿Estaba llorando? Acerco una mano a sus mejillas y notó varias lágrimas resbalar por ellas Ahora comprendía mejor la reacción del grupo. No quería preocuparlas, pero hay veces en las que uno no puede tragarse todo y no dejarlo salir.

-Juvia os ayudará en todo lo que pueda.

-Estaremos junto a ti Levy.

-Tendrás todo nuestro apoyo.

-Chicas ...Sois las mejores-la peliazul abrazó a todas sus compañeras. Ahora era a ella a la que le tocaba repartir abrazos. Las dos magas más alejadas de levantaron para unirse a esa piña[es un grupo pequeño de personas, como cuando un equipo de fútbol marca un gol] de abrazos. Y como si nada, el aire volvía a estar más ligero, lleno de felicidad y alegría, justo como le gustaba a Levy.

-Lu-chan, no crees qué nos olvidamos de algo-dijo Mira, desconcertando a Levy, y por un momento a la maga celestial. La albina suspiro y señaló la cocina, logrando así que la rubia se acordase.

-Es verdad-fue corriendo hasta la cocina, regresando al poco tiempo con un regalo envuelto en un papel que la maga de escritura sólida conocía muy bien. El papel de regalo de su librería favorita.-Esto es para ti, de parte de todas, incluido de las que no están.

La pequeña maga lo cogió rápidamente, emocionándose como cada vez que le regalaban un libro. En apenas unos segundos, el papel estaba esparcido por todo el suelo y Levy acariciaba la portada, sorprendida por aquel detalle. Tenía la mejor suerte del mundo por tenerlas como amigas. Con el dedo índice, siguió el contorno de las letras de la portada, admirando lo bonito que era para su temática. No sabía que había libros tan bonitos sobre aquello.

-Todo sobre el embarazo…

-¿Te gusta?

-Ya que la única con experiencia sobre el tema es Bisca …

-Juvia y las demás creímos que te sería muy útil.

-Además, siempre estás con libros, eso ya es un punto a favor.

Levy abrazó el libro contra su pecho, intentado no llorar de la emoción. De verdad, tenía a los mejores compañeros del mundo en el gremio. Se lo decía a si misma una y otra vez, agradeciéndolo en momentos como ese.

-Chicas…Gracias, muchas gracias-y las lágrimas se escaparon, corriendo para ver cual sería la primera en surcar aquella mejilla.

Y es que en eso consiste una gremio, no solo en personas unidas por un mismo oficio, sino en una gran familia que se mantiene unida tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos.

•

Mientras tanto, en el gremio de Fairy Tail

•

-Tendrás que darles ejemplo y aprender a cambiar pañales- decía Bisca a un Gajeel ya más que aburrido sobre aquel tema.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras al olor a mierda, pero procura ducharte antes de venir aquí -bromeaba Cana bebiendo la que sería su octava o novena botella de vino.

-¡Tú cállate borracha, así no ayudas!

-Gajeel olerá mal-se mofaba Happy, sobrevolando sus cabezas .

-Ya eres una mierda peleando, pero ahora además vas a oler Jajaja-se reía Natsu junto a su compañero.

-¿Qué me acabas de decir, Salamander? – ambos dragon slayer chocaron las cabezas, mirándose de forma asesina y luciendo la misma agresividad de siempre.

-Que eres un mierdecillas.

-Natsu déjalo-le reñía Gray, obviamente, en ropa interior

-Tú ponte unos pantalones o algo-digo Laxus, acercándose a Gajeel, con el sonido de fondo del mago de hielo, preguntando donde estaba su ropa. – Deberías hacer caso a lo que te dicen y dar ejemplo .

-Ya lo se, ya. -protestaba entre dientes -En cuanto nazcan esos enanos seré el mejor padre de todos, Gihi

-Quizá no deberías llamarles enanos… vas a acabar causándoles un trauma-le advertía Bisca, siendo completamente ignorada por este.

-Además, después de todo lo que he vivido, no permitiré que ninguno de mis hijos termine como estaba yo al principio. No cometeré los mismo errores del pasado.

Las chicas, al igual que Gray y Laxus (este último sujetando a Natsu ,el cual le exigía una pelea), sonrieron, felices de escuchar aquellas palabras. La evolución de aquel hombre era realmente sorprendente si se paraban a pensarlo . De pasar a pertenecer a un gremio oscuro y crucificar a gente en los árboles, a ser un hombre honrado con pareja, y dentro de poco hijos. Aunque lo más sorprendente era, sin duda alguna, como una persona que le hizo tanto daño a Levy, puede acabar siendo el hombre de su vida.

-Al final vas a conseguir que me crea que serás un buen padre-dijo Gray, no de forma insultante, sino como un amigo.

-Gihi

-¿Qué hicieron para saberlo? ¿Levy hizo allí el test de embarazo?-preguntó la maga de pelo verde.

-En realidad usaron una especie de lácrima. Se supone que así puedes ver a los críos.

-¿Tan pronto? Vaya, si que han mejorado si te permiten ver al futuro bebé.

-No te creas, sólo se veían dos manchas borrosas .

-Pufffff-Cana escupió todo el vino, asustando a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de ella. -Espera, ¿¡vas a tener dos hijos!?

-Eh, ¿no os lo dijo Levy?

-No, ni tú ni ella, solo nos dijisteis que seríais padres.

-¡Seré mejor que tú hierritos!- rugió Natsu, zafándose del agarre de Laxus.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Tendré más hijos que tú. Tendré un hijo con Lucy, y será mil veces mejor que el tuyo

-Imbécil, uno es menos que dos, no tienes ni puta idea de contar

-Me da igual,¡mi hijo será mucho más listo que los dos tuyos juntos!

-¿Estás de coña? Levy es la chica más lista del gremio,¡mis hijos serán mil veces más listos que los tuyos!

-¡Pues el mío cien veces más!

-Sigues sin tener ni puta idea de contar

-¡A que te parto la cara!

-¡Atrévete inútil!

-¿Crees que deberíamos separarlos?-le comentó Gray a Laxus, viendo como los dragon slayer volvían a pelearse, destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Será lo mejor. No quiero que digan por ahí que Fairy Tail está hecho una ruina.

-¡Hey vosotros dos!

-¡A callar!

Dos puñetazos, una a la cara del mago de hielo, y otro al dragon slayer del rayo, fueron su sentencia. Al momento, ambos se unieron a la pelea, creando una masa de cuatro personas, asestando y recibiendo puñetazos.

-¿Crees que sus hijos serán como ellos? -preguntó Bisca, viéndoles pelear.

-No estaría mal, es lo que hace divertido esto-dijo Cana, bebiendo en último trago de la ya décima botella de vino.

-Supongo que tienes razón -la maga de pelo verde sonrió, recordando los tiempos en los que hasta Alzack se metía en aquellas broncas. Hasta aquel día, cuando creyeron que los habían perdido para siempre en aquella Isla, durante siete largos años.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No no, tranquila

Cana alzó una ceja, dudosa, pero decidió que quería seguir bebiendo

-Si tú lo dices

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si Asuka?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán los demás en ser padres?

-Poco tiempo, poco tiempo

•

•

-Tsk, maldito Salamander, eso dolió -se quejaba Gajeel, dejando las llaves en el cuenco que tenían para ellas mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Cuando el dolor cesó (más o menos), la vió.

Justo en el puff, de espaldas a él, estaba sus enana, seguramente leyendo. Gajeel se acercó silenciosamente, procurando que no le oyese. Iba a darle el susto de su vida, y era tan fácil, sobre todo por lo asustadiza que era a veces (aunque eso le gustaba, sobre todo cuando se acurrucaba junto a él durante las noches de tormenta). Levantó los brazos, listo para dejarlos caer rápidamente sobre Levy, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, la miró más detenidamente. Su enana dormía plácidamente, agarrando un libro con una mano y la otra en la barriga, como si ya tuviese la típica barriga de embarazada. Esa imagen derritió por completo el corazón de hierro del dragón. Solo Levy era capaz de hacerle sentir así. Con cuidado de no despertarla, posó su mano sobre el abdomen de su pareja, notando la ligera subida de peso (que al ser dos críos, era un poquito "grande",por así decirlo). Sus dos hijos estaban ahí, tan cerca.

La maga se movió, sorprendiendo al dragon slayer, que se relajó al notar que solo cambiaba de posición. Aliviado, suspiro, pero volvió a sobresaltarse cuando notó que le agarraban de la mano. Levy había colocado su mano sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos y colocándola justo en el medio de sus barriga . Hasta dormida era tan dulce. Gajeel, sacando ese lado que solo mostraba a aquella persona única para él, le dio un beso en la cabeza, consiguiendo (por desgracia) despertarla.

-Ya llegaste…

-Si, ¿qué estás leyendo?

-Un libro que me han comprado las chicas, para cuando tengamos dudas

-Tonterías, seremos capaces de arreglarnos perfectamente ,ese libro no nos hace falta

-Gajeel no digas tonterías… -Levy hizo una pausa Lara estirarse y bostezar, volviendo a colocarse en el puff.-Ninguno de los dos sabe mucho, y si pasa algo malo o extraño…

-Déjate de chorradas,- Gajeel la levantó al estilo princesa, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Ambos necesitaban descansar -seremos capaces de enfrentarnos a todo. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

-Si…

El mago agradeció que la maga ya tuviese puesto el pijama, así solo tuvo que meterla con cuidado en el cama, para luego él quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en calzoncillos. Apartó las sábanas para meterse el también. Aún recordaba el día que compraron aquellas sábanas de estrellas. Fue antes de que Natsu y los demás quisieran volver a unir a Fairy Tail, mientras ellos trabajaban en la guardia.

Nada más meterse en la cama, Levy se pegó a él todo lo posible, haciéndose un ovillo como cada noche. Gajeel sonrió. En verdad, no la merecía, pero era un egoísta, y no pensaba volver a dejarla escapar, nunca más. Estarían juntos, siempre y para siempre, hasta el final.

Colocó un brazo a modo de almohada, tanto para él, como para la maga. La abrazó con una ternura impropia de él (o al menos no solía mostrarla) y olió su aroma. Por Mavis, cuanto la quería, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, ella le quería y él a ella.

-Sabes, resulta muy difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño como tú…-Levy levantó la cabeza, distinguiendo las facciones de su novio gracias a la luz de la luna, que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Él la miraba directamente a sus ojos, con esos rubís fijos en ella, mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro.-Así que no te separes de mí.

-Tonto -rió, acurrucándose aún más, y dándole un beso en los labios.- Ya nos hicieron decirlo, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-O hasta que a ti te de por resurgir de entre los muertos.

-Gihi, mira tú quien está graciosilla esta noche-la agarró por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre, acariciando su suave piel bajo la tela del pijama. -Descansa enana, lo necesitas.

-Ya lo se… hasta mañana…te quiero Gajeel.

-Y yo a ti Lev.

Y así, pegados el uno contra el otro, tapados con sus sábanas favoritas y ambos una sonrisa en el rostro, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, disfrutando de la calidad que emanaban sus cuerpos

•

•

Las llamas de la hoguera iluminaban a tres figuras, dos sentados frente al fuego, y otra dentro de un saco de dormir. La mujer de pelo escarlata miró a su compañero, que seguía en su forma de lucha mientras limpiaba su espada.

-Sabes Lily, eres muy bueno por hacer esto

-Gihi, esos dos van a necesitar también mi ayuda

•

•

•

 **Bueno, dejemos de vomitar arcoiris por lo cursi que me ha quedado. Pero no os preocupéis, no van a pasarse el resto del embarazo perdidos. Ya escribiré momentos divertidos, más de pareja... Ya veréis, que lo tengo todo en la cabeza y en un post-it (porque si no, se me olvida)**

 **No veo ningún punto rojo en mi pecho, así que tan mal no ha debido quedarme, ¿no?. Bueno, espero que os halla gustado y, al menos, haberos sacado una sonrisa.**

 **Gracias por las reviews y al apoyo de BianWW, levyroses, Wendy Dragneel, lore, lady-werempire, Hati-chan, al desconocid Guest y a Izayoi Okira. No se si os alegro el día, pero vosotros a mi si. Merci~**

 **Las canciones que me inspiraron en este cap fueron:**

 **•De Coldplay =Up &Up, The Scientist, Everglow. **

**•La canción de la nueva película de la bella y la bestia, la de Ariana Grande y Jonh Leyend**

 **•Chained to the Rythmn, de Katy Perry**

 **•Una recopilación de canciones Disney en piano, por Sam Yung**

 **•Y I can take it in, de las crónicas de Narnia.**

 **Aunque no lo parezca, me encanta el rock.**

 **Y ya son las 12...bueno, yo intenté publicarlo el 14.**

 **Ah, esas cositas que os iba a comentar. Tengo pensado hacer esta semana, si puedo, tres one-shots, y comenzar una historia (más larga que esta) que espero que vaya a gustar. No desvelaré nada sobre los one-shots, pero sobre la historia solo os diré "Las cosas que perdemos acaban viniendo a nosotros...aunque no siempre de la manera que esperábamos "**

 **Espero no tener muchas faltas, si es así decírmelo o cualquier frase o petición. Vosotros no os calléis nada.**

 **Hasta pronto y... Cambio y corto**


End file.
